Ichijiku Aitani
Ichijiku Aitani (藍谷 いちじく) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Fig and she's infused with synthesized leviathan DNA. Appearance Ichijiku Ichijiku is a fair skinned girl with thigh length mauve hair and cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes are rather feminine, usually consisting of skirts or dresses. Her school uniform is a pale lavender sweater over a white shirt with a red bow and a red plaid skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length violet dress with a white heart-shaped apron with pale lavender frills around the heart and pale lavender ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a violet bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a violet heart on the tongue and violet laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Fig When transformed, Ichijiku's hair and eyes turn violet, and her hair is held in long pigtails with white bows. Her outfit is a violet, thigh length dress that curves towards her legs at the end. Her shoes are violet flats, and her violet gloves reach her elbows. She also has violet garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. Her Mew Mark, a pair of musical notes with a water drop in between, is on her left thigh, below her garter. Personality Despite being the oldest of her team, Ichijiku acts much younger than she actually is. It doesn't take much for her to start crying or want to give up, a trait that greatly annoys her step-sister. Ichijiku is also easily confused, causing those around her to label her as a ditz. Abilities Transformation Ichijiku's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her Metamorphosis. The next scene shows Ichijiku with her DNA morphing in the background. Her dress dissolves onto her body, followed by her garters, choker and gloves. The transformation ends and she strikes her pose. Weapon and Attack Ichijiku's weapon is the Fig Ribbon, a white ribbon whip with a violet handle and a dark purple jewel-like knob on the bottom. On the upper end of the handle is a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle. Her attack is Ribbon Fig Shine, in which her ribbon begins to shine and spiral around her body, she then cracks the whip, sending a lash of energy towards her opponent. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) International Name Changes * English - Mia Miller/Mew Mia * Italian - Gemma Aitani/Mew Gemma * Mandarin - Wú-Huā-Guǒ LánGǔ/Mew Mew Wú-Huā-Guǒ * Cantonese - Mòu-Faā-Gwó/Mew Mòu-Faā-Gwó * Korean - Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Ichijiku * Hebrew - Ichijiku Aitani/Mew Ichijiku * French - Mia Miller * Portuguese - Figa Aitani/Mew Figa * Albanian - Mia Miller/Mew Mia Trivia * Short-nosed Sea Snakes live in Western Australia. * Ichijiku and Kyoho were not initially step-sisters, but were completely unrelated. At one point they were biological sisters. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * She has the same English voice actress as Honey Kisaragi from New Cutey Honey * Her weapon used to be called the FigBon * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is FiGood Ribbon Gallery Ichijiku Transformed.png|Mew Fig Ichijiku Cafe.png|Ichijiku's Cafe Uniform Ichijiku School.png|Ichijiku's School Uniform Ichijiku Casual.png|Ichijiku's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages